Arkas Bloodwhisper
1192 - Present "If I die today, another will take my place, and then another if his fate is to be the same. Our vision of a united people will come to pass. We will unite. We will unite or we will die." ''-Arkas Bloodwhisper during the 7th Warchief Tournament'' Arkas Bloodwhisper is the Warlord of the Bloodwhisper Clan and Current Warchief of the Barbaricus. He is the fourth Warchief to rule over the Barbaricus Legion, and has been praised as the greatest and most successful since the rule of Jehovah himself. Arkas formerly served as one of Jehovah's most trusted lieutenants, being the son of the conquered Bloodwhisper Clan chief. Arkas grew up with jehovah as an almost father like figure, and learnt many of his skills from the great warrior. Arkas also however possessed a great deal of cunning and intelligence, turning him into an expert battlefield tactician and inspiring leader. He is a firm supporter of the Legion's ideology of Orcish Union, and a key player in the complex politics of the fracturing Brotherhood of the East. Childhood Arkas was born the son of Kron Bloodwhisper, the the last independent Warlord of the Bloodwhisper clan. The Bloodwhispers and Blackhammers had long held a rivalry, and it was Kron Bloodwhisper who was at the forefront of this. The bitter Warlord refused to make any peace with the Blackhammers, and so eventually rallied an army to crush their capital. Kron did just this, killing the Blackhammer Warchief, and leaving the camp in flames. The young son of the Blackhammer Warchief, Jehovah, was not as weak as his father however. Jehovah Barbaricus was able to unite a collection of Clans against the Bloodwhisper, uniting and leading a mass army against Kron. Jehovah's immense skill in battle crushed Kron's force, and Arkas was taken as a totem of Jehovah's supremacy. The Bloodwhisper lands became the new Barbaricus lands, and Arkas grew up in the Wartorn lands of the Orcish Steppes. Arkas wanted only to be a soldier, disciplined and Honourable. This he saw as his duty and destiny. Joining the Legion As soon as Arkas could, he joined the Legion, and became one of Jehovah's trainees. He served as a Bodyguard to the Warchief as he had already learn't a great deal of combat skill in his Childhood, and began to fight in many of Jehovah's battles. Arkas however also had a great deal of respect. His commanding and disciplining nature combined with his rewarding and Honourable side inspired a great deal of loyalty from the men who served underneath him. This became more clear during the battle of Durinal. Arkas's unit was cut off in the main assault on the Fortress, and through his tactical planning, they were able to hold up in a ruined Tower. Arkas was able to keep his rabid unit completely under control and coordinate a counter attack, slaughtering several units of Kreedians and saving all of his men. Jehovah promoted Arkas to a General, if he could rally an army. Becoming the Warchief's Hand Arkas easily rallied a mass force. He took lieutenants from the old Bloodwhisper clan, and used his victories with Jehovah in the past to rally a massive army. When Jehovah heard of this, he was surprised at how swiftly Arkas had done it. But these Orcs were not trained. Arkas enforced a strict discipline upon his men, based to a degree of tactics he had seen within the Kreedian Legions. His men respected the authority of appointed Higher ups, who earned their position through acts of Strength and Loyalty. Arkas lead his men on a collection of battles known as the Bloodwhisper incursions, in which he took a massive portion of the land from the independent Clans of the Eastern Steppes. This conquest earned the Warchief's respect further. When Arkas returned to the newly founded Helheim, the Warchief asked him to be his Hand and deputy, with Arkas becoming immensely proud. Arkas served his Warchief with unfaltering loyalty, and Jehovah taking Arkas's tactics into his other armies as well. Arkas continued to campaign with Jehovah for many years, until his eventual end. Jehovah's end Arkas followed Jehovah's incursion into Kreedia itself, assisting greatly in the siege of Ostracon and the eventual occupation of Olicana. Arkas was not with Jehovah when Julius charged. He was atop a hill with a collection of Bloodwhisper cavalry, preparing to attack any fleeing Kreedians as planned. Jehovah however was killed by Julius, and the untrained Hordes of Orcs began brawling and fighting. Arkas was not sure what exactly was going on, but the ensuing chaos did not disillusion his men. The disciplined Bloodwhisper cavalry fought of the ensuing Orcish Hordes. Arkas, seeing the battle was lost, ordered his loyal men to pull out, and rode far to the East, to Kor'Krani. He knew the Barbaricus would crumble now, but he wanted to rebuild it so it would stand the test of time as Jehovah had always dreamed. The destruction period Arkas's loyal men founded the city of Kor'or in the far lands of Kor'Krani, Jehovah's former private Capital. Arkas tried to maintain order in the lands, fighting off the other fracture clans in the area. He thought Helheim destroyed, and considered the Two Warchiefs who had ruled since Jehovah to be pretenders and fakes. Arkas fought countless campaigns in Kor'krani to try and Defend his lands, becoming increasingly worried when Kreedia founded its Aralan colony just south of the region. What truly triggered Arkas's rage however was when he had clashed with Marak Blackhammer. Marak was a distant relative of Jehovah, and had long been a good friend of Arkas, despite his quiet nature. He had taken up the lands in Western Kor'Krani from the survivors of Jehovah's dominion over the Region, and eventually the two forces clashed. Arkas was forced to fight his old friend, killing him in a climactic battle. In his last words, Marak begged Arkas to restore the Honour of the Orcish people and bring back the power of the Barbaricus. Arkas, now seeing it as his mission, set out to do just that. The taking of Helheim In 1226, Arkas began his conquests of the other tribes not only in Kor'Krani but in the far off Steppes. He soon rallied another Army to his side, and took advantage of the chaotic situation in Helheim. The former Warchief, Kagan Barbaricus, had had a frail rule for only a year or so, had just been killed by the Warlord of the Sturgeon , Trogorn. The Orcs had been fighting throughout the city for Weeks, with Arkas eventually marching in alone. He joined in with the Chaos, fighting against every Orc he encountered. Arkas however was far more skilled than any other Orc there. He quickly made his way to the Arena of Blood, cutting down every Orc that challenged him. Soon, some began to recognize Arkas, going to his side once more. Arkas brought in an Old Barbaricus banner, placing it atop the Arena and defending it with his loyal Orcs. His numbers grew, and soon, all of the competitors knelt before Arkas. His Army moved in to occupy the city, and the Barbaricus had been reformed. The Barbaricus Reborn Arkas began by setting out a set of rules that would be followed, known as the Code of the Legion. This Code tought that the Orcish people shall always be united. It enforced extreme military strength and Might, as well as bringing about the idea of the Test of Strength. To achieve positions, even that of Warchief, a formal fight would be held in the Arena. There would be no other way of proving your worthiness. Arkas then set about conquering the old lands, appointing a vast group of skilled Generals to help in his conquests, allowing them to share in the Glory. Arkas brought back the awkward states of the Eastern Brotherhood, helping unite them once more. The Barbaricus had been re-enstated, and Arkas Bloodwhisper was now the Warchief of it all. Category:Character